Normality Is Overrated
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: H.G Wells comes back to the Warehouse, but not just to have her job back. Helena G. Wells would rather live a life with Myka, than live a normal life with other people. The only thing is, she has to reassure Myka that she plans on staying, for good.


Chapter 1

The B&B was quiet as usual when most of the agents were down at the Warehouse. Myka decided to stay behind while Claudia and Pete did some "inventory". They were up to something, they always were. Myka didn't want to know. Artie was working as usual, or talking to the new psychotherapist.

Today was one of the few days she had off, and so she decided to take out a dusty book she hadn't read in a while. H.P Lovecraft. She leaned back into her comfortable bed, sipping on a cup of chamomile tea. She listened to the soft pitter-patter of rain against her window as she turned the page. Absorbed in her book, she hadn't realized how much time had passed.

An unexpected knock came on the door. She lifted her eyes from her book, puzzled. Who was still in the house, she wondered. She put the book down and stepped out of bed. She took the few short steps across the room and opened the door. A little gasp of shock was barely audible at the sight of who was standing in front of her.

"Helena," Myka greeted, sounding normal but surprised by her visit. H.G gave her friend a gentle smile, "Hello," she replied.

"I hope I'm not intruding," the writer remarked. Myka shook her head, "Not at all," she replied, stepping out of the doorway to let the other woman step inside. Helena graciously accepted and Myka closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" the agent asked, trying not to sound off handed. She didn't expect to see Helena so soon after their last encounter. Even though Myka knew that the last time they saw each other wouldn't be their last, the tears still seemed to water her eyes. Luckily she managed not to let them fall, but it didn't stop her voice from faltering.

"What about Nate and Adelaide?" she questioned. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, trying to keep her beating heart calm.

"They're fine. They're fairing well," Helena replied, after a few moments an awkward silence fell between them.

"Myka," Helena started, and half of Myka feared what the other woman might say next, but she tried to act as normal as she could around a woman full of grace such as Helena G. Wells.

"I left them," the writer finished. Myka's heart soared a little at the simple sentence, but then she confusion and bewilderment.

"What? Why? What happened? Did you tell them who are you? How did they react? Why did you leave? When-"

"Myka," Helena interrupted with a nervous smile. Myka stopped mid-sentence and chuckled weakly, "I'm sorry," she answered, running her hand through her curls. Helena took a step closer towards the agent. Myka took in a small breath at the action.

"When you said, 'Fight for him', I found that I couldn't," Helena began. She paused for a moment, trying to explain with the proper words.

"I tried, but after you came... I wanted a normal life, Myka," the woman continued, "I want a normal life, but..." she trailed off, trying to find the right words. The anticipation was making Myka's nerves shake.

"It seems, however, that's not what destiny has in store for me," H.G muttered, walking towards the bed. Her hand held her necklace and she turned to face the brunette.

"What do you mean?" Myka asked, she tried to sound calm.

"I realized, I didn't want a normal life," Helena answered. Myka looked at her confused, "But I thought you said-"

"Without you," Helena finished. Myka's mouth was open as she stopped her sentence again. A sudden wave of giddiness washed within her, but that was quickly tempered.

"What are you saying," the agent asked, still not clear on what Helena wanted, or rather, wanting to make sure the other woman meant what Myka thought she meant.

"Well," the Victorian woman smiled, walking back towards Myka. She took her hand and held it in hers, "Warehouse 13 has officially reinstated a former agent."

Myka was speechless as a grin spread across her face. "W-What?" she stuttered, "But what about-"

"I explained as much as I could about what I did, and told them that I had to return," Helena said.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Helena? I mean, you and Nate-" Myka replied.

"Wells and Bering, solving puzzles, saving the day," the woman quoted. The agent's smile became wider, "Bering and Wells," she replied. Helena smiled back.

"The regents reinstated you?" Myka asked and Helena nodded in response, "I no longer have the Astrolabe."

Another silence hung in the air, as the two agents continued to look at each other. Myka looked away first, as she usually did in her shy manner. Helena chuckled, "So, what have you been up to?"

Myka shrugged, "It's my day off, so just reading," she replied, walking to her bed. Helena followed her and saw her cup of tea and the book.

"H.P Lovecraft? Has H.G Wells bored you?" Helena quipped. Myka chuckled, "Just a little leisure reading for kicks," she answered.

"And tea, dare I say Agent Bering, I have been rubbing off on you, haven't I?" the other woman asked, knowing Myka's usual beverage was coffee.

"Well, I find it more soothing than the taste of coffee nowadays," Agent Bering replied as Helena took a step closer again. She lifted her hand to brush a strand of curly hair out of Myka's face behind her ear. Agent Bering couldn't control her heart rate any longer as it started to beat faster at the other woman's proximity. It seemed their bodies were gravitating towards each other every second.

The door suddenly bursted open as Pete walked in and the women immediately separated. "H.G!" Pete's voice boomed across the room as he went to hug the agent, "You're back!"

"Yes, well, I couldn't separate myself from the Warehouse for long," she said, shooting her glance towards Myka. Silence hung in the air as Pete backed away from Helena. Pete looked at H.G and Myka, "I interrupted something, didn't I?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes."

Myka looked at H.G, not so much startled by her candidness, but startled by her usual polite manner being forgotten. Pete nodded and clapped his hands together, "Well, I'll just step out and meet you guys whenever," he said and walked downstairs.

"That seems best, Agent Lattimer," Helena answered. Both women watched him leave and when the door closed, Myka turned to the Victorian.

"Well, Agent Lattimer isn't as oblivious as I remember," she remarked. Myka didn't know how to respond at first, but smiled at her statement.

"Now, where were we?" Helena asked, taking Myka's hands into hers. Their fingers intertwined. A part of Myka was hesitant, however, about what was about to happen. She managed to keep it together the last time Helena left, but hardly so when she saw the other woman with a man. The insecurity she felt, but most of all the pain.

"Maybe, we should go downstairs," Myka said, the interruption abrupt. She pulled away, letting go of her hands. Helena was dumbstruck for a moment, but quickly realized Myka's hesitancy and responded, "Yes, of course."

Myka walked out of the the door, leaving it open. The writer looked after her, having a slight idea the sudden change of the Myka's attitude. The Victorian woman understood that their relationship hadn't been smooth, and acutely aware of how Myka tried to hide her emotions around her during their last encounter. Although, the agent failed, and Helena tried to respect Myka's space and didn't mention it.

If anything, Helena wasn't certain of Myka's reaction about her arrival back at the Warehouse. The Victorian herself wanted nothing more than a normal life, however, there was a hole and regardless of the feeling of belonging with Nate and Adelaide, there was still an emptiness where she knew who should be with her.

The older woman knew what the problem was. She didn't know, though, what she should do. To talk to her about it, or to continue giving her space. It didn't work very well the last time.

Myka walked down to the kitchen, aware that H.G hadn't followed. She put her hands on the counter, thoughts she didn't want racing through her mind.

Helena came back for her, she knew, but she could just as easily leave again. If there was anything she knew about the Victorian woman, it was that she couldn't stay in one place for very long. Their relationship had been a slow one. On and off and bumps during the majority of it. And, despite the giddiness she felt about her coming back, Myka couldn't keep the persistent feeling that H.G may leave again.

Agent Bering sighed, walking to the refrigerator to give her body something to do to keep her mind off things. She grabbed an apple and walked toward the common room. Pete was watching TV and turned around to greet his partner.

"Hey, Mykes. How did things go with H.G? Things get a little steamy in there?" he said, his usual childish antics didn't make Myka feel better this time though. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, woah, what happened?" he asked, turning to her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," she replied. "Nah-uh, you don't get to pull that on me," Pete replied.

"Pete, if you could give Myka and me moment, please," H.G asked as she walked into the room. Pete turned back to Helena and then back to Myka, who didn't respond. He turned the TV off and stood up to leave the room. He walked to H.G and whispered, "If you hurt her this time, H.G, don't plan on sticking around." Helena nodded and he left.

Myka glanced at her, watching the way she gracefully walked to the couch and sat down.

"Myka," Helena began but it was Myka's turn to interrupt, "I'm glad you're, Helena. And I know how much you wanted a normal life."

Helena waited for her to say more, but nothing came. "I'm sorry, that you had to see me with Nate. And I'm eternally grateful for what you did for Adelaide. But I came back for you, Myka," she explained. Myka smiled at her, but it wasn't completely genuine, "I know," the brunette didn't say anymore. Her apple still uneaten.

"Talk to me, Myka," Helena pleaded. Myka looked at the first woman she ever loved. The first person she loved since Sam.

"How long do you plan on staying this time?" she asked. Helena shrugged, "I don't plan on leaving," she replied. "Nobody plans on leaving," Myka answered. Realization dawned upon Helena the way the sun lightened the sky.

"I know that I've left multiple times, but I don't plan on leaving again, Myka," she stated.

"And what if you want to have a normal life again? That you've had enough of the Warehouse again and you want a normal family?" Agent Bering asked, her tone sounded accusatory. Helena's saddened look made a pang of guilt wash over Myka. But she kept her appearance in tact.

"Myka, I said-"

"I know what you said, Helena. You have a way with words, that much is clear," the agent stated. The writer fell silent.

"Very well then. Whether I stay or not, is up to you, Agent Bering," she finally replied and stood up to leave.

"But I very much would like to be here," she added before walking out, leaving Myka to her thoughts and her uneaten apple.


End file.
